Scream
by CreepyxDegrassi
Summary: There's a killer going around Toronto in the ghostface costume killing Degrassi students one by one. Who is the killer, or killers?
1. Chapter 1

"So you're on your way, right?" Fiona spoke into her cell phone; her elbows leaned on the counter in her kitchen. A box of popcorn and an uncooked frozen pizza sat in front of her eyes as she listened to Imogen's reply.

"Of course, Fi! I'm getting in the car right now. Are you cooking now?" Imogen replied as she stepped out of her house, locking the front door with an umbrella over her head. It was pouring rain outside; perfect night for a sleepover. "I'll start cooking now. Please hurry?"

"Yes, ma'am." Imogen smiled and hung up the phone, stuffing it in her pocket before walking to her car.

Fiona pulled a bag of popcorn out of the box and began to take the plastic cover off as her phone rang again, causing her to sigh. She pressed the talk button as she put the plastic in the trash, "Yes, Imogen?"

"Hello, Fiona." A dark voice replied, causing Fiona to narrow her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice replied, making Fiona roll her eyes as she stuck the popcorn into her microwave. "Real nice. Let me guess, is this Eli, Adam, or Declan?"

Imogen stuck her car key into the ignition and turned it, but the car wouldn't start. She sighed heavily, trying again as it started to rain harder.

"You never answered my question."

"Come on, you really think I would watch those crappy films?"

"Crappy? Come on, Miss Coyne, there must be one movie…"

"Come on, car, start already!"

Fiona pressed the popcorn button on the microwave, then turned the oven on, pulling the frozen pizza from its box. "No. I'm more into chick flicks. Can I hang up now?" The voice on the other side of the phone laughed, "That would be a stupid thing to do, considering I could slit your throat at any moment."

"Excuse me…?" Fiona replied, her eyebrows narrowed. She held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she stuck the frozen pizza in the oven. "This better be some sick joke."

"What if I told you I can see you in your kitchen right now? Would you still think I'm joking?" Fiona's eyes widened, holding the phone to her ear as she locked the windows nearby her, "What the hell do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like."

Shocked, Fiona dropped her phone to the floor. Did he just say what she think he said…? What kind of sick person would say something like that? Fiona grabbed a knife and ran to the front door, quickly locking it. She had never felt so scared before.

Her phone rang again, causing Fiona to jump. She hesitated before walking over to the kitchen and picking up her phone off the floor.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed into the phone. "Fiona? Are you alright?" Imogen's soft voice spoke into the phone, the sound of rain being heard in the background.

"Imogen!" Fiona sighed in relief, "Where are you?"

"My dad's car isn't starting, so I'll be running a little late. Is everything alright…?" Fiona looked over at the windows, nodding her head slowly. "Of course. Everything's peachy."

"Great! I have The Notebook and Mean Girls. Sound awesome?" Fiona managed to smile, standing up straight and taking the popcorn bag from the microwave. "Sounds perfect." She pressed the end call button and sat her phone on the counter, pulling out a large bowl and pouring the popcorn inside. She had almost completely forgotten about the strange phone call from before until minutes later when her phone rang again. She figured it would be Imogen telling her the car had finally started. She opened the oven to check on the pizza as she answered the call, "Yes?"

"Did you forget about me?" The dark voice spoke into the phone, causing Fiona to jump. She hated the fact that she had no idea who was pranking-if it even was a prank-her. It almost upset her. "Please, leave me alone…" Fiona breathed slowly, her eyes looking throughout her apartment. The dark voice laughed once more, "Turn around."

Fiona sat her cell phone down on the counter, slowly turning around and seeing a tall person in a white mask, a large black cloak covering his body. Fiona screamed as the person held a sharp knife up. She quickly ran off toward the living room. Where did she put the knife that she had? She mentally slapped herself for putting it down somewhere. A moment later, she realized she was trapped in the corner, the person in the mask standing only a foot or two away. An ear piercing scream escaped Fiona's lips as the masked person jabbed the knife into her stomach, making it stick into the wall. Her body suspended in midair, having it slightly hunched forward.

About ten minutes later, Imogen finally pulled up in front of Fiona's apartment. She walked up the stairs and tried to enter Fiona's home, but it was locked. She sighed, knocking on the front door as she held her two movies in her free hand. "Fiona, it's Imogen, open up."

The front door opened wide and the person in the mask slit Imogen's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Thank you so much for the 7 reviews I got! Here is chapter 2! I honestly think it's kinda blah, but it's kind of a filler. I dunno. 3 reviews and I'll post chapter 3!**

"So, you just showed up and found them dead?"

"For the hundredth time, Adam, yes." Eli shut his locker, taking a deep breath.

"There was no one else there…?"

"No, Adam! It was just Imogen and Fiona's dead bodies!" Eli yelled angrily, quickly walking away from Adam.

"Whoa, man, I'm sorry." Adam replied, narrowing his eyebrows as he began to follow Eli. Eli gritted his teeth together, turning around, "Please, leave me alone… I-I need to be alone for a little bit…" He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. It wasn't every day that you find two of your best friends dead.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Adam replied softly, looking down as he walked away. Eli ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing heavily. He was losing his mind all over again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Eli jumped as he turned around, seeing Officer Turner standing there. Relieved, yet scared at the same time, he replied, "C-can I help you?"

"We'd like to take you to the police station, to question about the deaths of Miss Moreno and Miss Coyne. Is that okay?" Eli gulped. He hadn't exactly been to a police station before. But he nodded, not wanting them to get the wrong idea. "Yeah, of course." Officer Turner nodded, turning around and walking out of the school. Eli silently followed.

Eli sat in the back of the police car, looking out the window. He knew his nervousness was showing. He hands were shaking like crazy, and he was a little sweaty. Would they blame him for their deaths? Would he go to jail for the rest of his life?

Officer Turner and another officer sat in the two front seats, driving toward the police station. The entire ride, Eli stared down at his shaking hands. _Stop, Eli. You'll be okay. STOP ALREADY!_

"We're here." The other officer spoke up as he opened Eli's door, causing Eli to jump. "It's alright, son. You're not in trouble." Eli sighed in relief, exiting the cop car. He stared up at the prison, his heart racing. _You aren't staying here. Relax…_

But his nerves wouldn't listen to him.

The officer brought Eli into an interrogation room. It was dark; the only light being a tall lamp in the corner. Eli sat in one of the chairs at the small table, watching as the officer sat in the chair across from him. "I'm just going to ask a few questions, alright?" Eli nodded hesitantly.

"Why were you going to Miss Coyne's apartment?" Eli bit his bottom lip, knowing he didn't really have a reason. But if the cop knew that, he would instantly get blamed for the murder. "Adam was sick. I wanted someone to hang out with, so I went to go see her."

"Did you know Miss Moreno was going over there?" Eli shook his head honestly, "No, I had no idea."

"What's the first thing you saw?"

"I walked down the hallway to her front door and saw Imogen—" He stopped. He couldn't bear to talk about what he saw. _There was fear in her eyes. They were wide open. Her throat was completely slit open. So much blood…_

"Did you know the oven was on fire?"

"Wait, what?"

"Miss Coyne's oven was on fire, because she was cooking. You didn't notice?"

_His sight was blurry from his tears. What the hell was he supposed to do now? "Fiona!" He screamed, running down the hallway. Her body was leaned against the wall, her blood covering them. "Focus, Eli. Face reality." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, his hands shaking as he dialed 911._

"No, I didn't…" Eli finally spoke, bringing himself out of his thoughts.

"There was no suspicious behavior at school today from any students?" _The only suspicious behavior was mine._

"None." Eli replied blankly.

"So you have no idea who did this?"

"Not a clue."


	3. Chapter 3

It was only nights later when another Degrassi student got a strange phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Clare."

"Who's this?"

Clare sat at the edge of her bed, looking at the time on her alarm clock as she kept her phone pressed against her ear. It was about 9:30. She was home alone, and was expecting Eli to come over. Yeah, they did break up, but they got over it and decided to stay friends. They both agreed it would be for the best.

"I want to play a game."

"You never answered my question."

"Come on, Clare, don't be so naïve."

"Excuse me?"

A laugh came from the other side of the phone as Clare shook her head, ending the call and setting her phone down on the bed beside her. Less than a minute later, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Don't you ever hang up on me again, you stupid bitch!" The same voice yelled into the curly haired girl's ear, causing her to jump. Her hands shook as she kept the phone held to her ear as she looked around her bedroom, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Please, I just wanna know who this is…"

"It's going to be the last person you'll see alive!"

Clare stood up instantly, looking at the door as it flew open, seeing a masked person in a black cloak standing in the doorway. Clare's scream filled the room as the person ran over to her, a sharp knife in their hand. She grabbed her lamp on her desk and threw it at the person, hitting them in the head and making them fall over. Without wasting any time, Clare ran past the person and down the stairs as fast as she could. She opened her front door and screamed again as she saw Eli standing there.

"Clare, what's going on?"

"Oh my god!" She wrapped her arms around him as her eyes started watering. Confused, Eli hesitantly hugged back. "Nice to see you, too?" Eli spoke as he looked down at the girl, narrowing his eyebrows.

"We need to leave, now!" Clare yelled as she glanced back at the stairs, not seeing or hearing anyone. She let go of Eli, staring in the same spot with confusion in her eyes. "Clare, can you please explain what's going on?"

"Th-there was someone, trying to kill me…" Clare managed to choke out, coking her head to one side.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eli stared at her with shock and confusion, only to have her keep her stare in the same spot. Eli sighed heavily, brushing past Clare and walking up the stairs, "I'll check it out."

"Eli, are you insane?" Clare yelled, her mouth dropping. From the front door, she could hear a faint sound of sirens, figuring a neighbor heard her scream and called the police.

After a minute or two of silence, Clare called up to Eli. "Are you alright…?" A moment later, Eli came back down the stairs, perfectly fine. "Clare, no one's up there."

"That—That's impossible!" Clare exclaimed, running a hand through her curls. Eli sighed, standing in front of Clare and watching as a few policeman ran to the door. They questioned Clare, and after she answered and told them what had happened, they began to search the house. Clare and Eli stood awkwardly and silently, until Clare dropped her mouth open and looked at the dark haired boy.

"It was you!"

What…?"

"You tried to kill me!" A policeman nearby turned and looked at the two teens, narrowing his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about, Clare? I would never—"

"So it's just a coincidence that you walk into Fiona's apartment to find her and Imogen dead, and then show up as I was just about to get killed, with the person gone?"

"You're blaming me for Imogen and Fiona's death? Are you kidding me?" A policeman came up behind Eli and handcuffed him, "Son, you'll have to come to the station. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" The officer began pulling Eli toward the police car, but he kept his eyes on Clare the entire time. "Please Clare, tell them it wasn't me! I'm one of your best friends!"

But Clare just stood there with her arms crossed, watching as the police drove Eli away in their car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, and it took me so long to post. First of all, I couldn't post it due to moving and taking forever for the internet to get turned back on, I've had writer's block, and life's been a little tuff lately. This chapter is sort of a filler, I guess. The action will be starting probably next chapter. While waiting for an update, why don't y'all read my other stories? I hope you guys will like this!**_

"Thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy. You're free to go. I'll give you a ride back to Degrassi."

Eli stood up and walked out of the interrogation room, sighing in relief. Officer Turner felt one of the other cops glaring at him, causing him to turn and look at him. "There wasn't enough evidence to prove he was the murder. Give the kid a break." Officer Turner stood up and walked out also, taking Eli out of the police station and into his police car.

It was only about ten minutes later when Eli was back in the halls of Degrassi. The first person he found was Adam. He ran over to his friend, "Adam!" Adam turned his head, a confused expression on his face as he realized it was Eli. "Eli? What the hell are you—"

"Does Clare hate me?" Eli breathed as he reached his friend. Adam, still confused, shook his head. "Eli, I thought you were—"

"I told them the truth. I did not, and would never, kill anyone and attempt to kill my ex-girlfriend. What does Clare think about all this?"

"She seriously believes you tried to kill her. I tried to convince her it wasn't you, I swear. She just…"

"Adam, it's cool. I'll take care of this." The bell rang and Adam waved to Eli before disappearing down the hallway. Eli turned around and walked toward where Clare's next class was. When he finally found her, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He felt her flinch as he touched her shoulder.

"Clare, we need to talk." Eli spoke as the late bell rang, leaving him with Clare alone in the hallway. Clare looked at Eli confused, then sighed. "Talk."

"I swear I did not try to kill you. And I did not kill Imogen and Fiona. The cops realized it wasn't me and let me go. Do you believe me?"

Clare opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone in the Ghost Face costume running in between them, making Clare almost scream. The person in the costume laughed, the laugh sounding like some obnoxious senior, and ran down the empty hallway. Clare gulped, then looked at Eli. "Alright, I believe you."

"I'm going to make it up to Clare, alright? How about we go to a party tonight together? There's a huge party happening at the Torres residence and I heard tons of people are going."

"You're not the party type." Clare replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Eli sighed and rolled his eyes. "Adam told me about it last week and said I have to go so he won't be a loner." Clare grinned, bringing her arms back down to her sides. Eli kept his eyes on her, his eyebrows now raised. "So, will you come with me?"

Clare hesitated before nodding.


End file.
